cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Joseph Losey
|data di nascita = 14 gennaio 1909 |luogo di morte = Londra |data di morte = |coniuge 1= Dorothy Bromiley (16 giugno 1965 - dicembre 1963) |coniuge 2= Elizabeth Hawes (???? - ????) |coniuge 3= Patricia Mohan (???? - 22 giugno 1984) |figli= Joshua Losey e Gavrik Losey }} Joseph Losey è stato un attore, regista e sceneggiatore statunitense. Biografia Mentre si trova in Italia per girare Imbarco a mezzanotte, Losey viene chiamato negli Stati Uniti a testimoniare di fronte al Comitato per le attività antiamericane della Camera dei Rappresentanti, il comitato incaricato di "sradicare" i "sovversivi" comunisti nell'industria cinematografica. Non volendo sottomettersi alle note tattiche intimidatorie del comitato, Losey decide di autoesiliarsi in Gran Bretagna. Ma anche lì incontra problemi e difficoltà: il suo primo film inglese, La tigre nell'ombra, un thriller diretto nel 1954, non porta il suo nome nei titoli, ma uno pseudonimo - Victor Hanbury - poiché i protagonisti del film, Alexis Smith e Alexander Knox, temerono di finire sulla lista nera di Hollywood. Chiamato nel 1956 a dirigere il film della Hammer X contro il centro atomico, fu costretto a rifiutare perchè la star del film, Dean Jagger si rifiutava di lavorare con un presunto simpatizzante comunista. A partire dagli anni '60 inizia la sua collaborazione con lo sceneggiatore Harold Pinter. Insieme realizzeranno tre film: Il servo (1963), L'incidente (1967) e Messaggero d'amore (1971). Il servo vinse tre British Academy awards. "Avaxhome: Joseph Losey-The Servant" http://avaxhome.ws/video/servant_by_losey.html L'incidente vinse il Grand Prix Spécial du Jury al Festival di Cannes del 1967."Festival de Cannes: Accident" http://www.festival-cannes.com/en/archives/ficheFilm/id/2777/year/1967.html Messaggero d'amore vinse diversi premi tra i quali la Palma d'oro al festival cinematografico di Cannes nel 1971. "IMDb: Awards for The Go-Between" http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0067144/awards Vita privata Joseph Losey è stato sposato per tre volte: Il 16 giugno 1956 si sposò con l'attrice britannica Dorothy Bromiley, dalla quale ebbe un figlio, Joshua Losey. La coppia divorziò nel dicembre 1963. Sua seconda moglie fu la disegnatrice di moda Elizabeth Hawes, dalla quale ebbe un figlio, Gavrik Losey. Dopo il secondo divorzio si sposò con Patricia Mohan, alla quale rimase legato fino alla morte. Morte Joseph Losey morì il 22 giugno 1984 a Londra. Il suo corpo venne cremato nel Putney Vale Cemetery di Londra. Il loro luogo di sepoltura è però sconosciuto. Filmografia Regista *''Pete Roleum e i suoi cugini'' (Pete-Roleum and His Cousins) (1939) *''Youth Gets a Break'' (1941) *''La gioventù ha un'occasione'' (A Child Went Forth) (1941) *''Un'arma nella sua mano'' (A Gun in His Hand) (1945) *''Leben des Galilei'' (1947) *''Il ragazzo dai capelli verdi'' (The Boy with Green Hair) (1948) *''Linciaggio'' (The Lawless) (1950) *''M'' (M) (1951) *''Sciacalli nell'ombra'' (The Prowler) (1951) *''La grande notte'' (The Big Night) (1951) *''Imbarco a mezzanotte'' (Stranger on the Prowl) (1952) con lo pseudonimo di Andrea Forzano *''La tigre nell'ombra'' (The Sleeping Tiger) (1954) con lo pseudonimo di Victor Hanbury *''A Man on the Beach'' (1955) *''L'amante misteriosa'' (The Intimate Stranger) (1956) con lo pseudonimo di Joseph Walton *''L'alibi dell'ultima ora'' (Time Without Pity) (1957) *''La zingara rossa'' (The Gypsy and the Gentleman) (1958) *''First on the Road'' (1959) *''L'inchiesta dell'ispettore Morgan'' (Blind Date) (1959) *''La giungla di cemento'' (The Criminal) (1960) *''Eva'' (Eva) (1962) *''Hallucination'' (The Damned) (1963) *''Il servo'' (The Servant) (1963) *''Per il re e per la patria'' (King & Country) (1964) *''Modesty Blaise - La bellissima che uccide'' (Modesty Blaise) (1966) *''L'incidente'' (Accident) (1967) *''La scogliera dei desideri'' (Boom) (1968) *''Cerimonia segreta'' (Secret Ceremony) (1968) *''Caccia sadica'' (Figures in a Landscape) (1970) *''Messaggero d'amore'' (The Go-Between) (1970) *''L'assassinio di Trotsky'' (The Assassination of Trotsky) (1972) *''Casa di bambola'' (A Doll's House) (1973) *''Galileo'' (Galileo) (1975) *''Una romantica donna inglese'' (The Romantic Englishwoman) (1975) *''Chi è Mr. Klein?'' (Mr. Klein) (1976) *''Le strade del sud'' (Les routes du sud) (1978) *''Don Giovanni'' (1979) *''Boris Godunov'' (1980) Film TV *''La Truite'' (La Truite) (1982) *''Steaming, al bagno turco'' (Steaming) (1985) Sceneggiatore *''Pete Roleum e i suoi cugini'' (Pete-Roleum and His Cousins) (1939) *''Youth Gets a Break'' (1941) *''La gioventù ha un'occasione'' (A Child Went Forth) (1941) (non accreditato) *''La grande notte'' (The Big Night) (1951) *''A Man on the Beach'' (1955) *''Don Giovanni'' (1979) *''La Truite'' (La Truite) (1982) Attore *''L'amante misteriosa'' (The Intimate Stranger) (1956) (non accreditato) *''Eva'' (Eva) (1962) (non accreditato) *''Late Show London, nell'episodio 1x16 (1966) (sé stesso) *Film '72, nell'episodio del 10 settembre 1974 (1974) (sé stesso) *Chi è Mr. Klein?'' (Mr. Klein) (1976) (non accreditato) *''La nuit des Césars, nell'episodio "3ème nuit des Césars" (1978) (sé stesso) *Cineastas en México, nell'episodio "Entrevista a Joseph Losey" (1979) (sé stesso) *Cinématon n°76'' (1980) (sé stesso) Note Losey, Joseph Losey, Joseph Losey, Joseph